Time Will Tell
by RaddxRika
Summary: No matter what happens, life moves on. They thought that was the ultimate lesson. But what if what they need to learn is as easy and hard as forgiveness? A/U, SoraxRiku, M for reasons
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Yay! My first KH fanfic! For some reason, this makes me very happy. I love reading Kingdom Hearts fanfics, but never tried actually writing it. I wonder why. . .

Anyway, I have to give credit where credit is due. I was hugely inspired by _Boys_ and _A Careful Remedy_, by **Vash's Girl**. So, that's where we get Roxas's skateboard and Sora's depression. Actually, I always loved the idea of Sora being depressed. But that isn't the point. **-RxR**

**Disclaimer: **If Kingdom Hearts was mine, I would be having Riku pin Sora to a wall at the first good opportunity, and more would be happening on the Clock Tower than just Roxas and Axel hangin' out. ;)

**Warnings: **A character is dead before this even starts, so beware. Also, mean girlfriends, shameless boyfriends, threats of castration, Sora not being innocent, Riku being an ass and/or bitch, Sora being moody, lots of bad language, Rufus not caring about money. And probably more.

Roxas sighed. It was way too early in the morning for this bullshit.

Larxene was standing in the doorway, her arms crossed. "You can tell Marluxia to come out now, or I swear I'll go in there and drag the bastard out myself."

Roxas couldn't help but sigh again before turning to the pink-haired man hiding behind the nearby closet door. "Dude. She knows you're here. Man up." _And take your drama away from my house. _

The pinkette shook his head violently. "No fucking way. If I go out there, she'll castrate me."

"If you don't go out there, she'll castrate _me._ And I like my balls." Roxas reached for Marluxia's shoulder. Marluxia tried to shy away, but there was little room to maneuver in the closet, and despite being shorter, Roxas was stronger. Roxas wrapped his hand around Marluxia's upper arm and dragged him out to face his girlfriend.

The pinkette tried to make himself smaller. "I'm sorry, Larxene, I swear I can make it up to you, please don't- _OW OW OW THAT'S MY EAR!_"

Roxas watched his friend get hauled away for a second, and was inwardly glad he was gay. Then, he shut the door.

Sora groaned, and rolled over in his bed. What time was it? He cracked one eye to look at his alarm clock. Only seven thirty? Urg. He rolled over again, trying to back to sleep, but it was useless. In an immediate bad mood, he sat up and climbed out of his bed, walking out to the little landing that overlooked the living room where Roxas stood, running his fingers through his carefully spiked blond hair.

"What'd Marly do this time?" He asked Roxas, leaning against the banister. Roxas looked up, resting his hand on his hip.

"She caught him kissing another guy."

"Again?"

"Yep."

"He never learns."

"Nope."

"Anyone we know?"

"Vexen."

Sora raised his eyebrows at that. _Vexen? Really?_ Then again, it was about time. The underlying sexual tension between them had been going on for years. Both parties had been denying it, though, to anyone who would listen. "I wonder when she's actually gonna break up with him."

Roxas grinned. "Or neuter him."

"She wouldn't." Now he grinned, too. "Not as long as she's getting' some."

Roxas burst into laughter. "Ouch, Sora." Roxas laughed harder.

"What's so funny?" He asked, raising one eyebrow suspiciously at his best friend, roommate, and cousin. Roxas just laughed harder.

"You, man," he said between laughs. "You used to be so innocent."

Sora smiled. He really had. But he had one person to thank for the change. One very stupid boy, with silver hair and the most beautiful eyes he'd ever seen. . . .

Sora scowled. His good mood was totally spoiled now. "Roxas! I'm taking first shower, okay?"

"Sure!" the blond boy replied with a shrug. He was used to Sora's moods. They all were.

Well, all but one.

Riku leaned back against the headboard of his bed. It was early, but that was fine. He'd have to be at work soon, anyways.

He really hated his job. After all his high school boasting, it was flat-out embarrassing.

He was a fucking nurse.

In high school, he had sworn up and down and sideways that he'd be a doctor. A good one to boot. But, med school had been horrible. Away from his friends, he'd bombed. His 4.0 GPA from high school had plummeted. It was totally unfair. Embarrassing. He was a _murse._ A man-nurse. He spent his days taking condescending orders from the doctors he wished he could be, and empting bedpans.

It was horrible. The pay. The hours. The humiliation. None of this was worth it.

And that was when he made his decision. He'd change.

Fuck being a doctor. He was going to try something new. The question was, what?

What was he good at?

He thought back to high school. He'd been good at art, and (embarrassingly enough) at drama. Literature.

But the thought of his literature class brought back the face of the boy who'd sworn he would be an author. Sora had been even more set on his dream than Riku had been. Vaguely, he wondered how the boy was doing. He'd seen the books gracing the 'bestseller' shelf of his local bookshop, but he couldn't make himself buy them. Every time he'd tried, he remembered the look on the brunette boy's face as he threw the carefully sorted packets of printed paper at his head, screaming at him to get out, get out and never speak to him again. Or so help him God, he'd kill him. And then he saw the other faces- Roxas and Cloud, shouting at him for being such a jackass. Leon holding both boys back, Rinoa helping him and Aeris and Tifa talking Kairi down before she, too, charged. Namine's quiet stare.

Suddenly, Riku knew what he wanted to do. He picked up the phone, because the boss had to know why he wasn't coming to work today, or ever again.

The shower's hot spray felt good on Sora's back. He relaxed into it, letting it wash the suds off of his body. He was trying to get his brain to wake up, so he could get writing again. He was ahead of his deadline by a bit, but writing wasn't a job to him. It was. . . Soothing. Familiar. Something he really loved. To be able to create and escape to his own world. . . It was liberating.

Suddenly, there was a banging at the door. "Sora! Don't steal all the hot water, you. . ." Roxas paused, presumably top find a good insult. ". . .Douche!"

Sora shut off the water (which, to tell the truth, was already beginning to cool) and wrapped a towel around his waist before opening the door. "How taking a hot shower make me a douche?" he asked, grinning.

Roxas glared. "When it means I have to take a cold one. Seriously, if I have to take one more cold shower, I swear. . ."

Sora's grin could now have the words "shit-eating" applied to it. "Have to take a cold shower? Roxas, my, my. . . Is there something you need to tell me?" The brunette boy cocked one eyebrow and rested his hand near his towel suggestively.

The blond boy's eyes got wide, and he opened his mouth to yell something, but Sora was already running the short distance to his bedroom door and slamming it. The long-standing joke between their friends about Sora and Roxas's "incest" was something they got from both friends and each other. Truthfully, while both boys were gay, they were like brothers. But their closeness, Roxas's dirtiness and Sora's innocence during high school made the joke worth repeating.

Sora heard Roxas's grumbling about Sora being a complete ass as the blond walked back to the shower. He could hear the slam of the door and the quiet hiss of water. And then-

"_SORA!"_

The brunette snickered, and began to get dressed.

Packing was easy. There really wasn't much in Riku's small room (practically closet) besides clothes, his laptop, and the few pieces of furniture that were his. The hard part was tracking down Reno, Rufus, and Rude, and breaking it to them. They always laughed about being the 'Four R's of Three-A'. Well, Reno and Riku laughed. Rude snickered a little and Rufus, ever the serious one, glared.

Which made them laugh harder.

Riku sighed. He wouldn't miss his job at all. But he _would_ miss his friends.

He found them smoking outside the lobby. Well, Reno was smoking, and trying to get Rufus to start, while Rude ignored them both, but still.

As Riku walked up, Reno turned to him and smiled. "Riku, my man! What can we do for you this morning?"

Riku swallowed. This really wasn't going to be easy. "I. . . I'm moving back to the Islands."

Reno's jaw dropped, his cig falling out to hit the concrete, unnoticed. Rufus and Rude just stared, surprise evident on Rufus's face. (But not Rude's. Never Rude's.) Surprisingly, Rufus was the one to break the silence.

"You got a place to stay yet?" he asked, ever practical.

Riku shook his head. "Nah, I was going to start looking when I got down there-"

Reno cut in. "Dude! _No!_ I thought you said you were never goin' back there!"

Riku shrugged. "I guess I changed my mind."

"What about your job?"

"I quit."

"What about money?"

"I have enough."

"Riku!"

"Okay, I'll be stretching my budget, but I'll be fine, I swear."

Reno opened his mouth, about to say something else to try and talk some _sense_ into this boy, butwas stopped by Rude's hand on his shoulder. 

"Reno," he said, his voice quiet and even. No more was needed- Reno closed his mouth, turning away from Riku to either pout or sulk. Riku didn't know which.

"Riku." Now it was Rufus's turn to speak. "I can lend you some money, if you want. I won't miss it."

It was true- Rufus was loaded. He was one of the business types, and his business was doing very well, thank you. But, even so-

"No, I can't. I'd never be able to pay you back, man."

"Then don't. It's a gift. I sure as hell don't need it."

"Rufus-" 

"Either accept it now, gracefully, or it'll be wired into your bank account during the night. Now, say 'Thank you, Rufus.'"

"I don't even know how much-"

"Just say thank you, bitch."

"'Thank you, bitch.'"

Reno snickered, and even Rude and Rufus smiled. "You're welcome, whore," said Rufus, satisfied.

"Hey, Riku, my man," Reno said. Even though Rude was glaring at him, he continued, "My brother lives out that way, and he needs a roommate. He's annoying as hell-"("Riku, better be careful if _Reno _claims he's annoying-" "Rufus, Reno says _you're _annoying-" "Shut up, Riku-") "-but he's a good guy. I'll call him for you."

"Thanks, man."

"No problem," Rufus said, smiling. "Take care of yourself, okay?"

"Yeah," Reno added, "and keep in touch. Or I'll make my little brother beat your ass."

Sora smiled at his computer. The book he'd been working was almost finished, with only about a chapter and a half to go. It gave him a sort of satisfaction- seeing something that was created, almost entirely, by him. It didn't matter if no one else liked it at all- he did.

Roxas had left for his job a while ago, so there was no one, really, to tell. He owned and ran a small skate shop in the downtown area. It was about the only job Roxas had showed up to for more than three days. (Roxas's non-skill with jobs was legendary, envied by slackers everywhere.)

Sora checked the time on the bottom of the screen. Almost noon- time for lunch. He would finish up, and then go out for food.

Riku's flight landed at eleven thirty. Rufus Shinra had paid for his ticket, and had told him don't worry about bringing his furniture, he would Riku more than enough to buy more, pay for rent, groceries, and anything else, for quite awhile. Riku's protests that it was too much money were soundly ignored.

Axel was supposed to be waiting for him, Reno said. When Riku asked how he'd be able to recognize the older boy's little brother, Reno had laughed and said not to worry about it. "He stands out. Trust me; you'll know him when you see him." And when Riku asked how Axel would recognize _him, _Reno had laughed more and informed him that Riku stood out, too.

And boy, was Reno right. Axel had the same flaming red hair, longer and just as messy/spiky as his brothers. A lot of other things were similar too- facial tattoos like black, upside-down tear drops (against Reno's red "birthmark" slashes), his punk-goth attire, his don't-mess-with-me attitude contrasting with the easy smile he received when Axel noticed him.

"Riku!" Axel yelled, waving. As if there was any doubt who he was. Riku walked over to him, waving back and smiling. "Man, Riku, my brother's told me all about ya. Nice to finally meetcha! I'm Axel, don't forget it!" And then: "Damn, he wasn't kidding about your hair."

Riku laughed. "Heh. You're pretty hard to miss yourself, you know."

Axel looked down at his clothes. "Yeah, I guess you're right, huh?" Then he laughed. "Come on, let me show your new place."

**A/N: **Hah. I'm having way too much fun. Especially with Axel's "Don't forget it!" "Got it memorized" is overused, in my opinion. Oh, and let me clear a few things up:

RENO, RUFUS, AND RUDE:

Yeah, I love these guys. They never get enough love. By the way, they're all a year or two (give or take) older than Riku, who's about 24-ish. So, they're like 25-26. I think. I really do love 'em, though.

FAMILIES:

I'm still thinking about who's in whose families. I've decided that Reno and Axel are definitely siblings, as well as Cloud, Roxas, and Namine. I keep going back and forth about whether Xion should be Sora's baby sister or not. Everyone else, I just have no frickin' clue.

AGES:

Like I said, Riku's, like, 24 (so is Axel), and Reno, Rufus and Rude are 25-26. Sora and Roxas are about 23, but where in the same year as Riku in school. Namine and Kairi are 22, and Xion is 21. Cloud is 25. But, these are all subject to change on my whims, so. . . Yeah.

SORA AND RIKU:

Yes, you will find out what the falling-out was about. In fact, I plan on telling all about what happened in senior year for Sora, Riku, and Roxas, from how Sora and Riku met to how they got together- everything. (They didn't know Axel, though he may make a cameo or two.)

OTHER PAIRINGS:

Definitely AkuRoku. (Yum.) I always saw Marly and Larxene as kind of sluts, so they'll probably get around. I may or may not write much of it. Other people, I'll do as popular demand asks. ^-^

WHO DIED:

Guess. C'mon, guess.

Okee, I think I've wasted a sufficient amount of your time. **–RxR**

**Review button is calling to you.**

**Click it.**

**V**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Saix and Xemnas cameo time! I don't know if they'll be part of the plot or not yet. I'm still thinking about it. **–RxR**

**DISCLAIMER: **If I owned KH, this would be a spinoff. If I owned FF, it'd be a porno. Seriously, the name Final Fantasy? And so much leather, and huge, overcompensating swords? It's asking for it.

**WARNINGS: **Angsty boys, biker Sora, leather jackets, Mocha Fraps, bachelor pad shopping, Bi-guy syndrome, language some users _may _find offensive (doubt it), Riku being jealous and an ass, Xemnas glaring, Saix's ass, boys crying, and good friends. And not necessarily in that order.

Sora checked the time- it was almost six. That one and a half chapters had been finished, but somewhere along the line he'd gotten another idea and _had _to write it. But, he'd finally come to a stopping place.

And he _needed_ to eat.

Sora thought for a moment. Roxas would be at the shop until eight, or maybe even nine, when it closed. No, wait. It was Saturday. That meant closing time was eleven. No, he wasn't waiting for Roxas before he ate.

And he was a really horrible cook.

His decision made, Sora walked downstairs to grab his shoes and the keys.

Riku loved his new place. It was a nice house, with lots of open space. It had three bedrooms. The master bedroom was Axel's, but since Riku was the only other guy living there, he got his choice of rooms. It was a nice change of pace- in the apartment there had only been two rooms, with Reno and Rufus sharing one (Riku honestly didn't know how they hadn't killed each other) and Rude in the other. When Riku came along, they put him up in his choice of storage room or living room.

He chose storage room.

Anyway, the room he'd chosen in Axel's house wasn't huge, but wasn't near as cramped as the storage room. After his tour of the house, they decided to go out and buy Riku some furniture. They spent the time laughing and making jokes, until about six, when Riku had everything he wanted (plus some for the awesome basement-turned-gameroom they had decided to make, spur of the moment, after they saw the low-priced beanbags chairs and the irresistible pool table) and was _hungry. _They decided to just pull into the nearest fast food joint for some burgers.

Sora fitted his helmet over his head and turned on his motorcycle. It roared to life in a way Sora found awesome, in the original sense of the word. Such a powerful, beautiful, genuinely _cool_ machine.

After seeing Cloud's motorcycle, Sora had to have one. Roxas thought they were both nuts and that they were asking to be smeared all over the pavement. Cloud thought they were sexy, and would help him pick up, well, anyone.

Cloud was bi. And, as Roxas called him, a total whore. Sora thought it was bi-guy syndrome- all bisexual men were players. Point(s) in case, Cloud and Marluxia.

Sora handled the machine well, pulling it smoothly onto the road and heading for his favorite fast food joint of all time- McDonald's. Call him lame if you will, but a Double Quarter Pounder (no cheese, only lettuce, mayo, ketchup, and pickle) a side of large fries, a large Coke, and a smoothie for dessert was bliss.

Riku and Axel pulled into the Mickey D's, parking Axel's beat-up, but well-loved, old Chevy in the shade before walking in and placing their orders. Axel got the Chicken Selects meal, Riku ordering a Big Mac. Then after a moment's hesitation, they grinned at each other and ordered Mocha Fraps. Riku paid, feeling better than he had in a long time. He usually only got a frappe if Rufus was buying, and it was nice to get one for himself and a friend.

He and Axel had a lot in common, and they got along really well. Axel, unlike his brother Reno, was strictly gay, which he'd learned after finding them both checking out the same good-looking blue-haired guy with a really nice ass. Unfortunately, this earned both of them a glare from the guy's boyfriend, who was also really good-looking. . . In a scary way. Long white hair, bronze skin, obviously bad temper.

They were still talking about him as they brought their tray to a table near the window.

"He totally wanted to kick my ass, man," Axel said, dipping his chicken in some kind of gooey sauce.

"And mine. Possessive, much?" Riku said, dipping a fry into the sauce and eating it. Oh, honey.

"Stop that. Hey, don't double dip! I'd totally do the blue-haired one though. He was so asking for it."

"Naw, I think you guys would clash. He's too. . . I dunno, strict-looking for you. I bet I could get along with him, though."

"No way, man. You'd be better off with the scary one."

"Eew, no."

"Not your type?"

"Definitely not."

They both laughed at Rilu's involuntary shudder. Axel, lanced out the window. "Hey, look at that dude on the motorcycle. Crazy bastard." The guy in question made a smooth, wide turn in the parking lot.

"Totally. I couldn't ride one of those."

The guy put it in park before sliding off with graceful practice. Riku turned back to Axel. "It's a nice bike though."

"How would you know?"

Riku spoke around a bite of Big Mac. "A friend of mine loved 'em." _Cloud._

"Oh, yeah? Does he live around here?"

"Used to."

"He move?"

"Dunno."

"Dunno? How could you not know? Is he your friend or isn't he?"

"He used to be. We had a. . . falling-out." _That's one way to put it._

"Really?" Axel paused at the look on Riku's face. It looked. . . painful. "Do you want to tell me, or. . .?"

"Maybe someday."

The door behind him opened, and he turned to see the biker walk in, helmet nowhere to be seen. His name formed soundlessly on Riku's lips, a silent question.

_Sora?_

Sora parked his bike, setting the helmet carefully on the seat. The windows were slightly tinted, and it was hard to see inside the restaurant. But that flash of silver hair looked familiar. . .

Maybe it wasn't him. He'd moved hadn't he? Yeah. Maybe it was one of the guys from Paupu U that Cloud talked about. The four brothers with silver hair. What were their names? Seph-something, Kadaj, Yazoo, and. . . Laus? Sounded about right.

That's right. It was one of them. Not Riku. He could go inside. He _would _go inside.

He strode confidently (more confident than he felt) to the door. Sora took a deep breath before opening it and walking in.

He let the close softly behind him, glancing around the restaurant. His eyes met a pair of not-quite-green-not-quite-blue ones.

Only one person had that exact shade of turquoise-ish teal.

Riku looked about as stunned as Sora was. His perfect lips parted to ask a question- just one word.

_Sora?_

Suddenly, Sora felt self-conscious. He knew he didn't look like he had in high school. After Riku left, he'd needed a change. To feel different. His style totally changed. Now, instead of baggy Island shorts, he wore cargos or skinny jeans. He still wore t-shirts, but they were tighter now, the better to show off his well-defined chest. His usual short-sleeved, black zip-up hoodie had been replaced with different short-sleeved, collared button-ups. That wasn't even taking in his sweet leather jacket Cloud gave him as a Christmas gift a few years ago. Really, it was a mash-up of Roxas and Cloud's styles, with a distinct Sora twist. The only thing that stayed the same was his fondness for belts.

Today, he was wearing a pair of Roxas's khaki-colored cargos, a navy blue tee with a faded dark blue skateboard logo, and over it his now-signature leather jacket and belts. His hair, instead of being carefully spiked like when Riku had known him, was just in general disarray, spiking on its own.

But what Sora really couldn't get over was how Riku looked, well, the same.

For a moment, he wondered what to do, what to say. But their last conversation ripped through his head.

"_Why do you keep going on about him? He wasn't your boyfriend! He wasn't your brother! HE'S DEAD, SORA! GET OVER HIM!"_

"_Shut up! You didn't know him!"_

"_He probably never even liked you! Stop idolizing him, Sora, he's not worth it! He never was!"_

"_Liar!"_

"_You were just his boyfriend's little cousin! You were only in the way!"_

"_Shut the fuck up, Riku!"_

"_He never cared about you! You were a fucking tool, Sora! OPEN YOUR EYES!"  
><em>

"_Liar. __**LIAR!**__" Sora could feel the tears burning in the back of his eyes, sobs in the back of his throat. "Don't you speak that way about him!"_

"_He never gave a rat's ass about you. He was just using you so he could fuck your cousin!"_

"_GET OUT! GET OUT AND NEVER SPEAK TO ME AGAIN!" _Sora remembered the way his throat had felt- like it was tearing. The feel of the tears on face. _"OR SO HELP ME GOD I'LL __**KILL**__ YOU!" And you'll be dead, just like __**him**__. . . Sora threw the completed book he had been holding at Riku. The papers exploded in his face, and Riku's expression flashed from stony rage to hurt, then back. Finally, __**finally**__ he turned his back to Sora and left._

And that had been the last time they'd talked.

Riku couldn't get over Sora's new look. It was. . . Not like his Sora. _You lost the right to call him 'your Sora' years ago. _But maybe, just maybe, he would be forgiven. The Sora he knew was forgiving, and it had been years. . .

Sora's mouth parted in a quiet word. Riku strained to hear it, his mind begging. _Please, please. . ._

"Douchebag."

His face fell, and tears stung his eyes. He deserved it. He turned back towards Axel, pushing his food away from him and trying not to watch Sora walk out, jump back on his bike, jam the helmet on his head, and streak out of the parking lot.

Axel watched the exchange silently. Was this the friend? No. . . This would be a former best friend, or boyfriend. Their looks were so emotionally charged, they could power a small country for several years. Probably boyfriend, then.

Axel watched the brunette's looks go from surprise, to hurt, to flat-out loathing. He could only guess how Riku looked, but he could bet it was just as dramatic. But when Riku turned around. . . It was worse than Axel thought. Definitely boyfriend, then.

Riku was crying.

Axel threw the rest of their food away before laying his hand softly on Riku's arm. The silver-haired boy looked up, obviously miserable. Axel tugged him gently from the seat, leading him out to the car. One arm was draped over Riku's shoulder, protectively.

His new friend had been hurt, badly. Axel was flat-out determined to get to the bottom of this. But not now. . . After he got Riku back home.

Sora pulled into the parking lot in front of Roxas's shop. He knew he was crying even before he entered the small building. He hung his helmet off the handlebar before dashing in the shop, dodging Hayner, who was at the counter talking to Pence and Olette, to duck into the small manager's office. Roxas was sitting at the desk, flipping through a skateboard catalog, maybe choosing ones to order for the store, or maybe just picking ones he'd like to have for himself. But when Roxas looked up to see his (for all intents and purposes) brother crying and sliding down the door to sit on the floor, he threw the catalog to the side and ran over to Sora.

"What's wrong? Are you hurt? Talk to me, Sora! What's wrong?"

Sora's mouth worked, opening and closing in a few false starts before he finally managed to speak. "He's back. I saw him. He's- he's-" And he began to cry again.

Roxas's expression changed quickly to furious. "Where is he? I swear to God, I'll kill him if he said anything!"

Sora shook his head. "McDonald's. . . He didn't say anything, and I called a douchebag and left-"

"Rightly so, that fucking _jackass-"_

"And he looked so sad-"

"Serves him right-"

"Roxas, I miss him."

Roxas paused. "Do'ya mean just _him_ or. . . you know, _him_?"

Sora shook his head. "I don't know. I don't know. . ."

"Riku? You wanna talk about it, man?" The boy in the passenger seat shook his head. So he was still alive. "Would you rather talk to Reno or them?"

Another shake. So it wasn't just because it was him that Riku wasn't talking. That, strangely enough, made him happy.

Axel pulled up to the house. Riku made no move to get out, so Axel opened the passenger door and put his hand on Riku's shoulder.

Suddenly, impulsively, Axel pulled Riku close for a hug. He smiled sadly when Riku's hands twisted into the back of his shirt. "Axel?"

"Yeah?"

". . .Can I. . . Talk to you?"

"Of course."

"You won't tell Reno?"

"Never. I wouldn't trust him with my shoe size."

A small chuckle, and then- "Axel?"

"Hm?"

"Thanks, man."

"You're welcome." A moment passed before Axel spoke again. "C'mon. Let's go inside."

**A/N: **In my mind, Axel and Riku would make great friends. I can totally see it happening. That's why I'm letting Riku spill _a little_ of the story now. Enough to make sense. Don't worry, we'll get the nitty-gritty details later.

A lot of people might wonder why, years later, Sora and his friends are still pissed. Mostly, it's 'cause I've been like that. This girl who was once my friend in eighth grade bitched me out- it's eleventh grade, and I still avoid her in the halls. And that was just over a boy. Bring a dead friend into it, even if it's only because you're jealous- you're done. Branded for life. That's how I see it, anyway.

Don't worry, though. Sora will forgive him. But Riku will have to earn it.

I'm still not sure if Cloud, Roxas, or Namine will forgive him. (Yes, I include Nami because she's the type to stick up for her friends, and I totally see her bearing a grudge.)

AGES (con't):

Hayner= 23, almost 24

Pence and Olette= 23

THE DEAD DUDE (con't)C'mon, this one's easy. Once I tell you, you'll scream. **–RxR**

↓**Click iiiiit.↓**


End file.
